


Psithurism

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Senses [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Massage, Pampering, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Luke can't take what Mara dishes out.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: Senses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133672
Kudos: 4





	Psithurism

**Author's Note:**

> For the sense of sound

Luke yelps like a lothcat that's been stepped on by an AT-AT as Mara twists her fingers into muscle of his back. She doesn't - quite - laugh at him, but the force of her amused huff brushes skin. He whines, and she drops a kiss to his shoulder blade before focusing the full force of her attention on the knot once more.

Luke whines, then groans his relief as tight muscles relax. Runs a soothing hand over the curve of his spine, then pats his ass firmly to get him moving off the bed.

"My turn, flyboy."


End file.
